Heavenly day
by Ken Ichijouji1
Summary: Ken invites Daisuke over to his new house. But suddenly he hears a loud bang when he waits for him........


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, none of them. Although I wish I did own Daisuke and Ken. But I don't. But nothing to worry about, I can still write about them.^_^ AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is a shounen ai. Meaning guys liking guys and we don't mean in the friendship version. So, if you have anything against that, please leave or else enjoy!!! This is Daiken.  
~!~!~!~  
  
Heavenly Day  
  
It was a warm day, definitely the hottest so far. I decided to take refuge at the pool.  
  
Since we moved, we've got a pool in the backyard and I don't have to go that far as I did before.  
  
I was totally thrilled, and certainly because now I was so near the one I love so much.  
  
His name? Daisuke Motomiya.  
  
I must admit, he wasn't the brightest kid around, but definitely the cutest.  
  
Then it suddenly hit me. Why not invite him over for a swim?! I rushed to the phone.  
  
My heart was beating like hell. You must know that I've been in love with him for almost three years now, and I still feel the same as when I first fell in love with him.  
  
Suddenly I was pulled out of my daydream, when I heard a familiar voice coming from the other side of the line.  
  
"Hey, Daisuke, it's me!" I cheered.  
  
"Hey, Ken, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing really. I was just wondering if you would like to come over to see our new house and stuff."  
  
"I'd love to. We haven't seen each other for such a long time."  
  
"Great. Oh, and before I forget, bring you swim trunks, too... cause guess what we have in our backyard?"  
  
"You...got a pool?" he asked with an obvious disbelief in his voice.  
  
"You bet, and if you not coming over soon, I think your gonna melt," I said with a smile on my face.  
  
I heard a giggle. "I'll be there in about then minutes, ok?"  
  
"Alright, see you in ten minutes then." When I hung up the phone, I felt my heart pound.  
  
Ten minutes couldn't have gone slower. I already prepared a lot of things, like chairs, food and drinks.  
  
If Daisuke said he'd be here in ten minutes, so he'll be here in exactly two minutes and five seconds. I was literally counting the seconds.  
  
I sat down with a drink in my hand, and when I was sipping my drink near the edge of the pool, I suddenly heard a big bang. What had happened?  
  
I jumped up from my seat. My eyeballs enlarged at the horrible sound. Then the image of Daisuke crossed my mind.  
  
"No, it can't be," I whispered to myself I ran to the front door to see a police car parked in the middle of the street. As I looked further I noticed another car, it was a red sports car. And a little further away from the red car was a bike.  
  
The image of Daisuke on that bike shocked me terribly.  
  
"No! He can't be dead. He just can't be!" Tears welled up in my eyes at the thought only.  
  
I walked upwards the street, tears flowing down my face. "Daisuke," I kept whispering.  
  
Then suddenly I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.  
  
As I turned around to see who is was, my vision was blurry, and I didn't immediately recognized him.  
  
"Hey, buddy, are you ok?" the voice asked me.  
  
"Dai....Daisuke?" I managed to say through sobs.  
  
"It's me," he says, embracing me.  
  
"I thought you were.."  
  
"Dead," he interrupted me.  
  
I nodded truthfully.  
  
Daisuke lifts up my chin and smiled. "I wouldn't have expected you to be that sad."  
  
"Why wouldn't I?! I love you for god sake," I blurted out.  
  
"You...you love me?" he asks.  
  
I now realized what I just said and looked down, embarrassed.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I...I do," I said, finally admitting my true feelings for the redheaded boy.  
  
A beautiful smile appeared on his face.  
  
He slowly but surely brought his face closer to mine, and stopped before touching my lips.  
  
"Love you, too," he said, pressing his lips firmly on mine.  
  
I was in heaven.  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
So what do you guys think? I wrote this for a school project. English class to be exact. Well I hope you guys liked and please tell me what you think, AND I REALLY, REALLY WANT TO THANK BETH FOR ALL OF HER HELP!!! Review, review review 


End file.
